


Change In Perspective

by MsBowser



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Adventure, And some fanservice, BlackxZamasu, Blamasu Ship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, G/T, M/M, No Smut, Not a lot though, Relationship(s), Romance, Size Difference, action later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBowser/pseuds/MsBowser
Summary: Black has been wanting to get stronger, to completely destroy everything in his path. But, when he makes a big mistake, he will learn the consequences of his actions. Thankfully, Zamasu is there to support him through all of it.





	1. Change In Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is a story I wrote for a contest, and I thought I would share here. Hope you like it.))

The clear sky radiated from the bright light of the afternoon sun, shining across the rigid mountain landscape. The plains by this terrain were a sanctuary, a place where nature was at peace. It was a safe haven, while the rest of the world burned in fiery despair, and that is just how Zamasu liked it. None of those indecent, sinful, disgusting mortals around. Just him, Black, and all of nature.

Delicately putting the pristine cups down onto the table, Zamasu went back inside the cabin for the tea for him and Black. He did love the time he spent with his counterpart, his ‘partner in crime’ as Black called it. Though, they were doing this in the name of justice, not chaos. Oddly enough, he did not expect that much of a change in the personality of Black from who he was before. Sure, he was still Zamasu at the core, same ideals and mindset.

Within the body of Goku however, his craving for battling and growing stronger became more apparent, including his increase in appetite. That was sure an interesting day for them to say the least.

It did not matter to him though. All of humanity was going to be destroyed by Black and him. No mortal would be left alive to bother the universe any longer.

Zamasu smirks to himself at this foregone conclusion. Soon those annoying saiyan pests will come back and disappear once and for a…

The noise of footsteps began resounding from outside, followed by a thrumming reverberation of pressure. Zamasu could feel an intense power approaching their hidden abode. A rather familiar energy at that.

As Zamasu glanced at the main entrance of their house, the doors sprung wide open, letting a lustrous essence flow into the room. It held a striking pinkish color which Zamasu knew all too well to doubt.

The source of this godly power sauntered into the room. Each calculated step coming from Black himself, his usual dark hair currently taking on the coloration of the energy.

When Black turned his smug look toward Zamasu, the kaioshin gives him a small clap, a warm smile on his face from seeing his comrade return from one of his ‘escapades’, “Good to see you back, Black. I trust that everything went for you out there today. This return of yours though does seem a tad… flashy, don’t you think?”

Black smirks at Zamasu as he clenched his fists, “Did you notice? Thought to give my entrances a bit of practice while out of here. Good to have those worthless mortals groveling at my boot from the mere sight of my brilliance.”

Zamasu nods his head at Black, and he retrieves his heated teapot from the oven, “Perfect. Keeping appearances is synonymous with godliness. Hopefully it is not lost on those measly saiyans.”

As Zamasu poured the hot tea into a cup, Black loosens himself up, calming the practically opaque aura of his Rosé form. His spiky hair reverts to its dark color alongside his godly aura scattering into the air from his frame. One could say just like that of a fleeting rose.

Zamasu grabs his teacup from the countertop, and he twirls it for a bit as he focused his sight on Black. His tall, muscular build which took up most of said vision. He also sported that messy, black hairstyle. Wait… why was he thinking of the physique of Black right now?

Zamasu strolls out onto the patio of the establishment; and as Black followed him, the kaioshin glances back at him, “Any growth of much note from your session today?”

Black just chuckles to himself as he waved the question off, “Please… Until those saiyans come back, no one will be a challenge for us.”

Zamasu nods his head at the display of confidence; but when he began boxing with the air in excitement, the kaioshin let out a mock cough, getting the attention of the false saiyan, “You seem enthused by something.”

As Zamasu took a sip of his tea, Black turns toward him, a manic grin now plastered on his face. Zamasu was expecting for Black to tell him how much he perfected his Rosé form. What he wasn’t expecting was for Black to retrieve a vial from under his gi.

Zamasu gives Black a flat look at the sight of the suspicious liquid within the container, “Black… what is that, what does it do, and where did you get it from?”

Black raises an eyebrow at the cautious kaioshin, “Don’t worry yourself, Zamasu. I was just destroying everything as usual, and I see this one mortal clinging onto this thing for dear life.”

Zamasu nods his head at Black as he enjoyed his tea. “And, you killed him and took it.”

“Exactly! I heard him mumbling something about a ‘strength enhancing potion’, so I just had to take it for myself.”

Black popped the cap off of the vial, and he begins motioning it toward his mouth.

Zamasu thrusts his hand out toward Black, his expression shaken from the reckless action, “Black, wait a second.”

Black halts himself as he glanced at Zamasu, “What is it, Zamasu? If you want to share this with me, better speak up before it’s all gone.”

Zamasu clicks his teeth as the continued recklessness of Black, “That’s just it! What if that… loathsome mortal poisoned it and was trying to trick you?!”

Black wandered his eyes, giving the worry of his partner some thought… before downing the substance in the very next second.

As Zamasu gawked at Black, the false saiyan just sniggers at his expression. “You’re worrying way too much, Zamasu! Calm down, I’m already feeling stronger.”

Zamasu kept the stupefied look on his face. Black seriously did that?! He had an extremely bad feeling about this whole situation.

Zamasu felt Black grab his wrist, knocking him out of his daze. When Black began pulling Zamasu into the air through flight, the kaioshin took note of the likely unintended pressure of the action. Well… he was right; he was certainly stronger than before.

Zamasu straightens himself up, “Why are you pulling me up like this?”

Black guides Zamasu down toward the expansive field several meters away from their cabin, and he releases the Kaioshin as he began stepping away from him, “You’re going to spar with me.”

Unbelievable… This would start becoming a problem if the saiyan instincts of Black started taking priority over his line of thinking. Then again, all Black wanted to do was test his enhanced strength. The kaioshin figured that he could make an exception this time around.

Zamasu nods to himself; and when Black stopped a bit of a distance from him, the kaioshin prepared himself for combat. When Black did the same, Zamasu squints at him. Now that he got a clear look at Black, he did think something about him was… different. He must have been seeing things, or is worrying too much about this.

“Ready, Zamasu?”

Zamasu nods his head at the question, and he forms a sharp blade of purplish ki along his arm, ‘I still have a bad feeling about all of this.’

 

 

A groan escaped his lips, much more guttural than usual. He brought one of his hands up to his head, and he tries rubbing an ensuing headache away. Black did not know what happened in the past few minutes. He was sparing with Zamasu, testing out his enhanced strength.

He recalled feeling heavily winded and his ki fluctuating near its end, ‘Guess Zamasu was right… There was a side effect to drinking that potion. At least I’m not dead.’

Things were different now as he glanced around, but he couldn’t figure out what. Everything, even the trees nearby looked minuscule to him now. 

“About time you woke up.” the voice of Zamasu sounded. Even Zamasu sounded lighter than before, which Black thought was not possible.

Getting a better look at his surroundings, he tried pinpointing where the voice of Zamasu came from, “Hey… Zamasu? Where are you?”

“I am down here on your chest, you massive buffoon.” Zamasu sounded again.

Black slowly directed his sight downward… and just about had a heart attack from what he saw. Zamasu could have even felt it as well from his position on the chest of Black.

Zamasu squints down at Black, a small quirk to his lip, “Black, calm yourself. Your heartbeats are getting much too fast. It is almost bouncing me off.”

How can he be so calm in a situation like this?! What was going on?! Why was his partner so tiny? Or was it he who was… no, that was not possible, was it?

Zamasu could tell how terrified his partner was, and still did not understand what was going on. He sighs to himself as he placed his hands down onto his chest. When the ki of Zamasu began flowing into Black, the false saiyan could feel his breath soften. 

He has never seen Black this shaken before, so he had to use his healing ability on him. Considering what had transpired to him, it was reasonable.

Zamasu finished calming the heart of Black, and he looked up at his giant eyes, “I’m glad you’re more calm Black.”

Black eyes Zamasu, a small frown appearing on his face, “Z-Zamasu, what happened?” His voice was clearly shaken, talking in a sort of whisper. Zamasu scratched the back of his hair.

He really hoped his partner would take this news well. “Well… You see. You are a giant now.”

Black freezes up at those words, his eyes widening, “H-How? Was it from the…”

Zamasu cuts him off right there, “The potion? Yes, I speculate that was the cause of it. After you passed out, you started getting bigger until you stopped at this height. I have been on you since then waiting for you to wake up.”

Black began looking around the area now, more closely this time around. That explained why everything looked so out of place and weird. He slowly stood up, making Zamasu levitate up to his shoulder. The sight of everything from this point amazed Black even more. He could see for miles without even needing flight.

Black glances down at Zamasu, “Hey Zamasu, how tall do you think I am now?”

That was a question which Zamasu was not expecting to be asked. He flew all around him, taking account of his current stature, “Well, if I had to make an estimate, I would say about 30ft.” [Note - Black’s canon height is 5’9. So the potion would have multiplied his height by a factor of 5, which would bring him to 29’5. But to keep things nice and even, he’s 30ft.]

Black smiles to himself. This really was happening, and he could not believe a single bit of it. His smile got bigger and bigger at the fact that he was large and in charge.

Zamasu raises his eyebrow at the colossal fighter, “What are you all happy about?” 

When Black began inching one of his fingers up toward Zamasu, the kaioshin flinches a little, seeing Black bring the digit close to his personal space. Before he could react, Black started… petting him.

Black chuckles to himself, feeling his tiny partner. Brushing his finger lightly on him, feeling the clothes he was always wearing, which seemed to perfectly contrast with his light green skin. He felt his pointy ears, and his white mohawk. All the while, Zamasu just sulked from the act.

Black gives off a hearty laugh, “I can’t help it, Zamasu. You’re so small and cute. And your blushing isn’t helping you out either.”

Zamasu noticed Black smirking down at him the whole time. He hated when Black did this to him. Messing around and flirting with him.

“Well, what are we going to do now?” Trying to change the topic Zamasu did.

A very smart idea on his part, very smart…

“Heh, we’re going to do what we have already been doing. Disposing of all those worthless mortals. Except more easily now! With my increased height and power, those saiyans won’t see anything coming when they get back.”

Zamasu gives Black another flat look, “I was actually talking about how you’re going to eat now.”

Black was so caught up in his speech that he did not realize his stomach was growling. “Oh… um.

Zamasu sighs to himself as he took flight from Black’s shoulder, “Why don’t we go looking around for some food? Maybe even destroy more mortals while we are at it.”

Black just smirks at the suggestion, “I like that idea. Gonna be a new experience for me at this height. And I’m glad I’ll be having it with you, Zamasu.”

Zamasu could practically contain his excitement, “Me too, Black. Me too.”


	2. Food for Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of these two adventure. Black will learn more about his new form, Zamasu will help get food and there will be much cuteness to be had.

Sounds of the city were echoing throughout the atmosphere of early evening. People getting off work and making their way home. Despite the constant fear of being blown off the face of the planet, the populace just continued on with their normal lives. It wasn’t like they were living in ignorance.

 

No, they knew that cities were getting blown up all around the world. I mean, what’s great about living life if you can’t enjoy it, despite any changes? If something did happen to you, you learn to take things in stride and just go with the flow.

 

That’s what our newly enlarged false saiyan was doing.

 

Usually when he needed to get somewhere, it was just a quick flight through the skies to his destination. But now, walking seemed so much more fun.

 

First there was the obvious fact that… Well, HE WAS FREAKING HUGE! Literally nothing, nothing, could touch him like this. He was having a great time glancing around at his surroundings. The fact the trees now dwarfed his height now amazed him. And there was the fact that every time he took a step, the ground would shake. He was practically grinning at his whole situation. It’s funny how his attitude of the height change shifted from complete panic to utter love. Ooh, he wondered how strong he was now. He could crush those saiyans between his palms now, which would be wonderf…

 

“Hello?! Are you listening to me, Black?!”

 

“Huh?” He looks down at the tiny, annoyed kaioshin who was crossing his arms at him. He still looked cute when he did that.

 

“I guess by that ‘huh?’ that you weren't paying attention to me. Right?”

 

Black just lightly chuckles. “Sorry, Zamasu. Just thinking about my enhanced godly power.”

 

Zamasu pinches the bridge of his nose. Sometimes, sometimes. “While that is good to think about, you can ponder about that later. We’re at our destination.”

 

Zamasu directs Black’s attention to ahead of themselves, which was a huge city. There were two things that surprised the false saiyan, that the buildings were so small, or the fact there was a city that escaped his line of fire. He’ll have to fix that issue later.

 

“Why are we going to that mortal city, Zamasu?”

 

“Did you forget that we were coming here to fix your hunger problem?”

 

At the time Zamasu said that, the sound of his partner’s stomach growls again, which to the people in the city nearby, sounded like a monster. Which maybe wasn't that far from the truth.

 

Black scratches behind his head, giving a sheepish smile to Zamasu. “Right. So what, we’re gonna destroy the city and then go search for food?”

 

Zamasu gives him a flat look. “If we did that, we wouldn't have the correct amount of food to provide for you. It was already an issue before with you being a saiyan, but now you need even more sustenance.”

 

Black thinks about it, Zamasu did have a point. He easily forgot how much he needed to eat to keep his body and stamina up. If there was one thing he should have studied before taking Goku’s body, it was to read up on saiyan biology. Mistakes were made indeed.

 

“Yeah, you're right, Zamasu. So what are we going to do about it?”

 

Zamasu floats up to Black’s face, putting a finger on his nose, which Black barely felt. “You're going to wait here while I go around, searching for an acceptable place to make food.”

 

Black’s eye twitches. Having to rely on the mortals for some help frustrated him. Gods didn't need mortals for help with anything!

 

“Black.”

 

He eyes his partner, giving him a sort of concerned look. He breathes deeply, calming down. “My apologies, Zamasu.”

 

The two sort of had a mind sharing bond-like connection. Similar to how identical twins were. Zamasu feels Black was frustrated, which to be fair, he was as well, for the same reason. But, it couldn't be avoided. “I understand your feelings, because quite frankly, I have them too. But, this is how it is now. Until we figure how to permanently solve this problem, we’re going to have the mortals do the work for us.”

 

Black sighs, a heavy sigh. “You're right, Zamasu. I don't like it though. Those mortals should be grateful that the food is delicious.” That was the only thing he could say mortals did right, cook.

 

Zamasu just chuckles at him. “Of course. They should feel honored to cook for a god, such as the both of us.” He was trying to cheer up his partner.

 

And cheer up Black did, giving a hearty chuckle.

 

Black slowly brings himself down to the world, just making a small quake. “Alright, Zamasu. I'll wait here.”

 

And with that statement, Zamasu takes flight through the city's skyline, on his search.

 

 

 

 

Flying through the evening sky was quite relaxing for Zamasu. The cool breeze fluttering through his well-kept mohawk, the bright orange of twilight transitioning to the brisk evening. Not to mention the flock of birds which seemed to surround the kaioshin through his flight.

 

Animals and nature seemed to give him a sense of calm and relaxation. Whenever he felt stressed or needed to calm down, he usually retreated to the forests and gardens, to be surrounded by what he loved about the world, it's beauty and nature. It was a big reason why his and Black’s cabin was in a huge forest, away from mortals and surrounded by nature. Yes, it was quite relaxing.

 

“Unlike those ungrateful mortals” He thinks, gazing his eyes toward the city below. 

 

Those mortals ruined everything. They countlessly start wars and destroy everything one minute, and then go back to pretending nothing is happening the next minute. Could they get even more idiotic? 

 

“Our jobs are not to interfere, Zamasu. Our duty is to watch from above and foster their growth, to raise them.”

 

Those words Gowasu told him were always going to be etched in his mind but not in his heart. Zamasu shakes his head. The mortals have repeatedly done wrong and they should be punished for their wrongdoings. Him and Black swore they would act upon their heavenly justice, completing their Zero Mortals Plan.

 

Now, it's just a readjusting period, after Black’s mishap. He still couldn't believe Black didn't heed his warning about drinking that potion. Or at least he pondered his words and decided against it. Oh well, what’s done is done.

 

Zamasu scans through the city below him, trying to find something at least acceptable. Black must be losing his patience, so he needed to find something fast. But he took his time glancing around. The city below him was surprisingly active this time of night, especially given the circumstances. He didn't understand it. Why were these mortals going about their lives without being in fear or despair? They couldn't be this oblivious, right? He never understood mortals, and he doesn't want to know. The only mortal that mattered was Black, who was himself.

 

After several minutes of flying, he finally lands down at a restaurant which seemed appropriate enough. The decor outside was beautiful, having a sort of patio outside for customers to savor in a meal in the weather, which thankfully was not present. The last thing Zamasu wanted was mortals staring at him as he entered a human establishment. That might cause some casualties which right now, was not a smart choice to make. Especially not when he hasn't fully figured out how to care for Black yet.

 

If he was cruel, he could just let Black do whatever on his own to figure out. But, he was his partner, a key component in the completion of their plan. He couldn't leave Black like that. Zamasu cared for Black, but only as a partner, a ‘friend’ at best terms. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

Though this author would argue that point. But alas, I digress.

 

He takes a heavy sigh, looking at the restaurant. He needed to stay calm and direct. Already searching for a restaurant was time dependent enough, and he didn't want to keep Black waiting any longer. Gosh, he hoped Black didn't do anything else stupid.

 

The double doors of the modern establishment fly open in a rush of wind, silencing every occupant in an instant. As the individuals stared agape at the entrance, Zamasu slowly walks in, his arms folded behind his back in a calm posture. He holds his head low; his slow footsteps resounding throughout the establishment.

 

The first thing he notices when coming inside, besides the many mortals there, was a heavily wide set of aromas throughout the place. From all his time watching the humans, he was able to make out what ingredients were used, spices like rosemary, garlic, arigato. From what he could infer, he determines that this was a sort of “Italian” restaurant or whatever. He didn't really care that much for learning about human cultures, just knowing the baseline of it.

 

He gazes all around the place, noticing the front counter, with people waiting. He slowly approaches it, ignoring the long line before it.

 

Despite Zamasu’s hasty and rude action to others around him, the young lady who ran the front desk did her best to try appeasing him, knowing it might be a bad thing to anger him. “Um, good evening s-sir, can we h-help you?”

 

Zamasu was noticing the girl’s shaky voice when addressing him, meaning she was scared, which she should be. He just kept his sharp look on her. “Prepare me your grandest dishes, fifty-fold. And make it fast, I'm in a hurry.”

 

The woman freezes at his request. Fifty dishes?! That was an insane order. That would disrupt the rest of the dinner rush if the cooks were just focusing on this person’s order. 

 

Zamasu was getting more irritated by the second with this constant staring. It peaked as soon as this one side of the restaurant started complaining about how he shouldn't get any special treatment.

 

He sighs to himself as he extended his open palm toward one side of where the people were complaining, freezing those there. He continued giving his cold stare to the woman in front of him. “Do not make me repeat myself. My patience is wearing thin.”

 

She flinches at the predicament, running towards the kitchen to have them prepare the order. As the rush of extensive cooking sounded in the back of the store, Zamasu straightens his posture back up. These impudent mortals had no respect for a divine presence such as himself, and he could feel every bit of it. It was such an infuriating sight.

 

He clearly saw that with a small group of adults that were in his line of fire. The tall blonde haired guy who yelled at him just sulked, sitting next to what Zamasu assumed was his spouse. They were all dressed fancy, maybe being celebrities. He saw through their brazen dispositions in a second though. They all annoyed him, like all mortals did. Though he would admit, the brunette amongst the group seemed okay enough. Maybe if the circumstances were different, maybe this would have all been different. They all cower at him regardless.

 

After a few minutes of waiting, some of the workers decide to offer Zamasu some wine to drink, which he gladly accepted a glass of rosé, befitting of his counterpart. He enjoys the drink before hearing the sounds of clanging metal reverberating. He focuses his sight on the workers, setting the amount of dishes in front of him. He gives each dish a quick look over, making sure they were pleasing.

 

He squints down at the offering in thought; and after yet another agonizing moment of silence, he gives the workers a tolerant nod of his head. “This will do for now. You worms will live for yet another day.”

 

In a simple motion of his fingers, the entire set of plates begins levitating into the air, once again startling the occupants of the store. Zamasu gives one last look at the beings around him, before opening the door that lead outside. He takes off into the sky in quick flight, the fifty course meal right behind him the whole way.

 

 

 

 

‘What’s taking Zamasu so long? He should have been back by now.’

 

For the past half hour, Black was sitting in his thoughts, bored out of his mind. He would have destroyed the city by now, but Zamasu told him not to yet. While he wanted to argue with the kaioshin about that, Zamasu did make a valid point. He needed to keep his strength and stamina up if he was going to wipe out all the mortals. And destroying his food source at the moment wasn't such a smart idea.

 

He admitted that those mortals did make excellent food, something he thought he would never admit. When he first arrived in this timeline, you would think he would immediately start the plan. Well, he would, after he got some food. Hey, cut him some slack. Time traveling takes a lot out of you.

 

He's kinda glad he went to meet up with Zamasu. Really he didn't need to, he could have completed the plan all by himself. But, the execution would have been efficient if someone was on his side of justice. And who better than himself! The moment Zamasu accepted his proposal, Black was so overcome with joy that he hugged his counterpart. He blamed Goku’s brain for making him do that. Yeah, that's it.

Nowadays, he did tease Zamasu on occasion. When Zamasu asked him about it, Black just admitted it was fun to do. He found it amusing to see Zamasu’s levels of reaction. His favorite being when he blushed. Though, he learned what boundaries not to push. Let's just say he surprised Zamasu one time, and ended up with a Zenkai boost later on that same day. It was kinda worth it though.

 

The sounds of laughing and giggling snaps Black out of his thoughts. He glances around the area, hearing where the sound was coming from. You would think being that tall helps with seeing anything, but not really.

 

He finally gets his answer, and he didn't like it. From a clearing, three mortal kids come out before him. They were giggling and talking amongst themselves, before looking up at Black.

 

There were a lot of questions crossing his mind at the moment. The most important being, why the hell he wasn't destroying these kids yet?

 

The answer was surprisingly very simple. He didn't want to. Think about it. What enjoyment was there to him easily killing these kids? None at all. Sure, it would be getting rid of three more mortals, but it wouldn't be worth it. Black wanted a challenge to kill now. Those Saiyans will give him that, not some kids. 

 

So now, he was just glaring at them, while they looked at him all wide-eyed. It’s like they never saw a giant person before. Oh wait, they haven't.

 

Black didn't want them to be there. Zamasu was coming back, and he didn't want to be yelled at by him for associating with mortals.

 

The kids kept looking at Black, astonished. They had that young kid hint of innocence and curiousity. Here they were, staying right beside an actual giant. He looked all scary with that glare he was giving them, but they didn't flinch at that. They just figured he might have been lonely, which Black clearly wasn't.

 

There was a very awkward silence before one of the kids spoke up, a light brown haired girl in the group. “Are you okay, mister?”

 

At that moment, Black stops his glaring and closes his eyes to mediate. Hopefully, they will go away, but they didn't... He openes his eyes, still seeing them there. Bright side is they kept their distance from him. “I'm fine.”

 

She smiles at that he at least spoke, kinda worried that he couldn't talk for some reason. “Are you lonely out here?”

 

What was with these kids? He shouldn't be bothered with them, but he was here. “No, I said I’m fine. Didn't your parents bother to teach you not to stick your nose in the business of others?”

 

This time one of the boys spoke up. “We’re sorry. It just seemed like you were lonely here.”

 

Oh my me, these children were persistent. First, they just stumble upon him in the outer city forest, and now they pester him without a second thought.

 

He gives them a cursory glance, “I am waiting for someone to return here with my food. Leave me be.”

 

The kids nod in understanding, but they resumed their silly chat amongst each other. Despite his blunt word, the children still linger by him.

 

The brunette girl giggles at something which was brought up, “You really think it could be him?”

 

The boy from before smiles as he pumped his fist, “You think? He totally has the dark hero thing going on.”

 

Black groans at the tiny ramble, so he returns his scowl down toward the younglings, “Did I not make myself perfectly clear a minute ago? I said leave me be!”

 

They jump at his exclamation, but they take time to scurry away, leaving Black alone. What could they have possibly been snickering about? He caught along the lines of ‘hero’ being exchanged by the group, but it was a preposterous idea.

 

It was almost enough to make him laugh. Those kids were aware of the destruction happening around them, and they still had the gall to believe a hero could make a difference in the midst of their extermination. In spite of this, the barest of smirks came to his lips.

 

They better be glad he decided to spare them, despite his loss of patience.

 

“I'm back Black!” Great timing Zamasu, great.

 

Black glances towards Zamasu who was flying toward him and his eyes went to the dishes which trailed behind him. To said his mouth was watering would be an underestimate. 

 

“Sorry it took long, Black. Had to wait for those mortals to finish these dishes”

 

“I can see that, wow.” 

 

Zamasu lays out all the dishes on Black’s lap, opening the contents to send an aroma up to his nose. It smelt heavenly.

 

And he didn't waste time devouring these wonderful dishes. He takes one dish at a time, tasting the food as he enjoyed it. He ate a lot like normal saiyans, but he actually took the time to taste the food. And right now, he was satisfied.

 

Zamasu just patiently watches Black eat; and as the dishes diminished one by one, he returns to his thoughts, a scowl coming to his face, “Now… With this all handled. We need to return to the matter of how to continue advancing our plans.”

 

Black glances down at Zamasu as he halted his chewing, “What would be the problem? All we need is just make headway in the next few days, and all of humanity will be beneath our boots.”

 

Zamasu gives him a curious look in spite of his confidence, “That may be, but how well will it go with your current state. Even earlier today, you had a few slips here and there. We may need to spare the time to some training.”

 

Black he raises his eyebrow, “Training?”

 

Zamasu nods his head in affirmation, “If you want to ensure no mishaps occur with our plan or fight against those saiyans, we will need you to understand your new form better.”

 

Black chomps down on his current food as he shrugs at the suggestion, “If you say so…”

 

After some time, there was one dish left between the pair, a double chocolate cake. “Hey, Zamasu. Want to share this with me?”

 

He was joking right? “Are you positive, Black?”

 

There was no deceit in his facial expression, giving Zamasu a quick nod. He calmly cut a piece of the cake with his blade, letting Black have the rest. All that he could describe from it was that had a fluffy texture and gooey inside.

 

Black lets out a content breath, being full. Fifty dishes, fifty freaking dishes of food. And he was now full.

 

“That was amazing, Zamasu.”

 

“Well, I'm glad you're happy, Black.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the one person that reviewed, yes. Black and Zamasu's relationship is majority going to be platonic. Doesn't mean there won't be anything like kissing and cuddling, there will be in due time.


	3. Mind, Body and Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now time for Black to begin his training to get used to his new size and power. But what challenges will the false Saiyan have during the sparing session with Zamasu? It's going to take a lot of training to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least it hasn't pass one year since this story was updated. It was cutting it close though. I'm sorry for the long ass hiatus. The last year as been very hectic for me. I been studying for school and I'm now a first year university student. It's been about change for me. I have been working on this chapter for a while now but problems came with usual writing blocks and not having inspiration for a while to write. But I hope it was worth the wait. In other news, in October there is going to be a Blamasu week. Each day will have a different prompt and you can post anything to want. Link to the Tumblr is https://blamasuweek.tumblr.com/

The sound of running water had been echoing throughout the early morning, accentuating the usual quietness around the lone wooden cabin in the area. Zamasu was keeping his hands behind his back at the time as he waited beside his kitchen counter.

As the happy chirping of birds went by, he waits for some tea in its slow brewing, listening to the pleasant sounds of nature in the meantime.

It was such a refreshing dawn for the kaioshin, providing quite the nice weather which seemed perfect for training in. Today would be his first day training alongside Black, and it could help the false saiyan acclimate to his new stature. It should not be too much of a hassle for either of them, working on it in that period of calm. Since those saiyans had not come back yet, Zamasu wanted his partner in perfect shape for crushing those bothersome mortals.

The kai lets out a relaxed sigh in the moment, “Perhaps this is a sign of good fortune for us…”

He hears the kettle begin whistling, seeing his tea become ready. Keeping a cup set nearby, he turns the stove off, going for picking the kettle up.

Zamasu thought back to Black for a bit as he began pouring a cup of tea out for himself. He had planned on just letting the false saiyan drink from the kettle itself. At least, that seemed more reasonable than having him down a dozen cups of it.

Holding onto both his cup and the kettle, he walks out onto the small patio, and he takes off in a steady flight toward where his partner was situated. The kai floats along for a short bit until he noticed his giant compatriot who was laying down in a field of grass.

As the false saiyan was just staring off into the sky, Zamasu descends closer to his face, coming to a stop right before his eyes, “Good morning, Black.”

Black slowly lifts his torso for a better sitting position, giving his partner plenty of space for sitting on his legs, “Morning, Zamasu. You made tea?”

Zamasu nods his head as he landed onto the soft fabric of his partner’s gi, “Of course I did. I prepared some for you as well.”

Black scratches the back of his head in perplexity of that, looking at the kai and his tea set, “No offense... but I can’t imagine drinking from those cups like this.”

“Exactly,” Zamasu holds his kettle up for the false saiyan, “That’s why I brought the kettle. I thought it more appropriate for you.”

Black shows a small quirk of a smile at the consideration from the smaller fighter, grabbing the kettle gently, “Heh, thanks.”

Zamasu takes a quick sip of his drink, and he returns the smile in kind as he looked up at the giant before him, “It is no problem. Either way, how was your sleep? Any problems?”

Black ceases his drinking so that he could look down at the kai, “Not really. It took a while to get a nice position, but I was fine as soon as I did. Last night was quite beautiful… with the clear night sky, the gleaming stars, and especially the big full moon. I could have stared at it for hours… but sleep finally took its hold on me.”

Zamasu nods his head in understanding, finishing his cup of tea, “Excellent then. Nice to hear that you have rested well. For now though, I think it is about time we get to our training.”

Black raises an eyebrow at the notion, scratching the side of his head, “Are you sure I need to train? It shouldn’t be much trouble moving and striking at those saiyans.”

Zamasu lets out a deep sigh at that response, “You think it would be easy, but it will not. Your perception with your larger form will only become distorted if you do not adjust. Not to mention your reaction time for all of that moving and striking.”

The kai then smirks at his partner as he began flying back upward. “But… if you feel so confident in your current skill, why not have a little test then?”

The false saiyan tilts his head in confusion, “A test?”

Zamasu nods his head in response, levitating on the spot, “Indeed, a simple task. You need only attempt to grab me.”

“Grab you?” Black smirks at the simple condition, “You’re joking, right? That is going to be easy.”

Zamasu retrieves the empty cup set between the two, “We’ll see. But first, let me take the kettle back first. Would not want it getting destroyed now.”

When Black nodded his head in affirmation, Zamasu returns the kettle and cup back to their cabin home, coming back to his waiting partner a bit afterward, “Ready?”

The false saiyan only continues smirking as he got back up to his feet, and he readies his hands in eager anticipation of the so-called ‘challenge’.

“Come on, Zamasu. You know how I love a good challenge.” Black swipes at the kai, though missing completely despite his current size, “Huh… what the?”

Zamasu maintains his own smirk, keeping his distance from the false saiyan, “I did tell you, Black. Thought your target was closer than expected, huh? Keep trying, big guy.”

Black grits his teeth out of irritation, continuously reaching out for the kai. He shifts the trajectory of his swings quite a few times, going from side to side, horizontal, and vertical, but he just misses his smug partner each and every time.

Zamasu all the while was rather delighted from that little exercise of theirs. Black would learn this lesson and be glad he was learning it now before something horrible happened to him during their battle against the saiyans. As much as the kai admired his partner’s devotion to their plan and the raw strength of his body, the false saiyan had just left himself too open to attacks now more than ever, something apparent during his battle against Goku. If only Black had been immortal like Zamasu himself, that way it would not be an issue.

But… he understood Black’s reasoning to a particular degree.

It did not matter at the moment though. All Zamasu was doing was simply enjoying Black’s ever growing enraged face. That red on his expression was quite the lovely color for him.

“Stop moving, damn it!” Black exclaims.

Zamasu merely chuckled to himself. Black did realize this was a test, right?

“Come now, Black. If I just let you win, then that would not be fun. You were not this mad when fighting those saiyans. Do you hate losing?” Zamasu teases in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Oh, revenge certainly was a dish best served cold.

However, that comment had struck a major nerve in Black, making his godly ki flare up to incredible levels. The very pressure of the energy had stunned Zamasu, even forcibly pushing him backward in the air a bit. As the kai was shielding himself from the rush of power, the dark locks of the false saiyan had taken on a certain pinkish coloration.

Zamasu just gawks at Black powering up to his Super Saiyan Rosé state, but he shakes himself out of it so that he could dodge more angered swings from his partner.

While Black’s new form had given him more speed, the force behind each swipe began causing severe damage to the very surroundings due to their sheer reverberations.

Zamasu freezes upon seeing quite a few destroyed trees and ruptures in the ground, “Black! Calm down, now!”

The kai stammers, nearly dodging fists from the false saiyan now. Black was so pissed off that he was not just grabbing at Zamasu, but he was meaning him bodily harm, even though he could not reap much from that.

Zamasu did not expect that comment from him would have bothered his partner so much, or else he would have not said it.

Black was not even listening from being in much fury, still flailing at his partner. The false saiyan finally had enough of the charade, so he started forming an energy blast in his hand, making the ground tremble from his utter power. Zamasu noticed that, becoming even more concerned.

If that blast hit the earth, not only would all the mortals alongside nature and all of its animals be wiped out, but the planet could as well.

Not that the kai minded the mortals getting destroyed, but the plants and animals…?

Zamasu begins inching closer to his partner as he tried easing his stress, “Black please calm down! Remember we only want to destroy the filth on this planet and not hurt it or any of its wilderness. I sincerely apologize for my comment.”

Thankfully, Black complies to the plea, diminishing his ki blast. He slowly sits back down on the ground, taking several deep breaths for his tense body. After the pink to his hair slowly reverted alongside his godly energy, the false saiyan looks around in bewilderment at all of the destruction which was caused to the surrounding field.

It had scared and astonished Black all the same, seeing that was all but caused by him merely powering up and just throwing punches. Despite that… the amount of damage he could cause to those saiyans now, truly would be amazing.

Zamasu clears his throat in the aftermath of that predicament, “Black… are you okay now?”

Black lets out one last huff in the moment as well, “Yeah. I’m alright now, Zamasu.”

Black adjusts his posture as he ran a hand through his spiky hair, still not believing how he had let himself lose his cool like that. The false saiyan was not certain if his partner knew this story or not, but he really did not like being reminded of his awful battle against that saiyan Goku.

The battle that forever changed his entire view toward mortals and made him exact his revenge on that saiyan pest. That comment from Zamasu reminded him of that same humalitation, and he could not help but be pissed at it. It was… a terrible memory.

Zamasu clasps his hands together as he took a deep breath, directing his keen gaze toward his partner, “I humbly apologize for what I said earlier to you. I was just trying to help you see that you need some practice again. So, was I right?”

Black shrugs his shoulders at that given point, “I guess you were right. But, now the question is how were going to train.”

The kai takes a cursory glance of the field around both of them as he wrapped his arms behind his back, “Hmm… we surely would not want to cause any damage to our environment, even if it is by accident. Ah! Maybe Image Training would suffice.”

The false saiyan just tilts his head in confusion, “Image what now?”

Zamasu waves off the minor curiosity from his partner, “Image Training. It is where we link our minds together and train like that. No physical interaction at all. That will still be necessary… but for the time being, this will work for us.”

Black gives a few nods of understanding at that, “Sounds fine with me. But perhaps I can have a bit of a breather, to… calm myself.”

Zamasu nods his head in agreement to that idea, “That would be a sensible idea, yes.”

 

 

Have you ever felt like you needed some time for thought and that the world would just… come to a stop? Pondering on whatever was bothering you and your mental state… Most people would do this through the art of mediation, while others achieve it through serenity.

For the last few minutes, Black had been sitting within the nearby meadow, pondering on stray thoughts in wait for the steadying of his heart rate and breathing. He had sustained that still position as he then glanced down toward his partner who was also meditating on his leg.

Sometimes, the false saiyan wondered how his partner could remain so calm in any situation… Guess the false saiyan was slightly envious of him.

It was weird… Before this whole ‘becoming giant’ thing, Black felt comfortable whenever he was alongside Zamasu. Why should he feel any different around the kai? They were both one and the same after all. Gah, he didn't know! Something felt odd to him… It was probably nothing.

Black lets out a tired sigh, looking around at the battered landscape. All of this… damage. Trees toppled over or snapped in half, rough fractures in the ground, and that was not even mentioning all of the animals which could have been potentially harmed… Something that hurt the false saiyan in his chest.

All of this… caused by him simply powering up. When he wanted the whole world quaking under his boot, this was not what he meant at all! He wanted to prove his glory, beauty, and justice to the lowly mortals below him, not physically break the planet.

It greatly upset him to no end.

Even then… at the moment, training was important for the plan to be completed and he was now ready to proceed onward on that very task.

Black slowly inches a large finger down toward his quiet partner, poking him once. “Hey, Zamasu. I believe I'm ready now.”

When Zamasu did not respond, the false saiyan keeps poking him for a bit. “Zam? Zamasuuuuu?”

The kai lets out a deep breath, moving the huge digit away from his face, “I heard you the first time. You did not have to keep poking me like that.”

Black just chuckles to himself at that retort.

When Zamasu raised an eyebrow back up at the false saiyan, Black lets out a cough, regaining his posture, “So, how does this Image Training work exactly?”

Zamasu raises an inquisitive finger as he floated off of Black, “Just like what I was doing before you rudely disrupted me, we both mediate in close proximity to one another while establishing a telepathic link. This allows us to meet in a shared mindscape where we can train without the need for physical movement. Does that explanation help you understand?”

As Zamasu took a cross-legged stance in the air before his partner, Black nods his head in better understanding of the concept. “Hm… understood.”

Focusing on his state of mind, Black slowly begins delving into his own self-conscious. It was a state of alternative thought. The mindscape itself was identical to the real world. It held the same landscape and all of its features, but it bore a sky of shifting colors and a mystical aura to it.

Zamasu orients himself in the new space, “Extraordinary, isn’t it?”

Black straightens himself out as he looked around in a bit of curiosity, “Huh… yeah. It feels exactly the same. So, we can move around here then?”

The kai nods his head in response, “Mhm, think of it like this. Our bodies are in a period of stasis, unmoving. Our minds are active here in this region though. Image Training is essentially making an astral projection of ourselves that can act on this mental plane.”

The false saiyan nods his head at the complex answer, understanding more of what his partner meant by that.

Zamasu returns his keen sight to his partner. “Let us begin with something basic. You now know that you cannot simply attack someone because you think they are much closer than anticipated. Instead of focusing on where your target is, you need to sense their energy, keep track of where they are heading from your relative position.”

Black pumps his fist up at that, now willing to train. “Let’s get started then.”

The duo get into the identical stances they had before, now floating a couple feet away from each other. Zamasu starts by flying toward the large saiyan, his God Slicer posed and ready for this simulated battle. The kai figures that if there was an actual threat to Black, his partner would focus and act more accordingly to the threat at hand.

And accordly Black did act, forming his own God Slicer and retaliating against the swift attack from his partner. Even with the immense size difference, Zamasu notes how the attacks clash and bounce off of one another like nothing.

How skillful of Black… already shifting the force behind his strikes with his new height. Zamasu could honestly not tell if his partner was being cunning, or just messing with him. Either way… it was an oddly fascinating change. 

Zamasu smiles at Black, floating a bit away from the false saiyan. “Excellent, you are already improving with his new method.”

Black just smirks at the praise, keeping his energy blade steady. That only got him more and more fired up for practice and sparring.

Minutes then turned to hours during the lengthy training session in the mindscape. Black’s accuracy had became more on point with his swings and thrusts, narrowly even hitting Zamasu several times. As the battle went on, the kai noticed how his partner adapted to combat, using his ki to anticipate almost all of his movements. The false saiyan’s strikes were just as strong if not more fierce than ever with the benefits of his new size.

Heh… how fitting for them to get a glimpse of that power during Black’s ‘hissy fit’ earlier on in the day. Nevertheless, Zamasu was proud of how far his partner was coming along.

Zamasu dismisses his energy blade as he levitated closer to his partner, “I am very impressed by how well you are improving, Black. Your reaction speed is getting closer to how fast I was moving in correspondence to you. You are still a bit slower than you were before; but as we progress with this sparring, you will slowly get accustomed to all of the changes.”

Black swipes his arm to the side, also dismissing his blade, “I don’t deserve such praise from you, Zamasu. Though, I am grateful of you helping my proficiency reach ‘further heights’.”

When Zamasu groaned at the untended pun, the false saiyan chuckles in response, looking down at his partner directly, “You did however make a critical mistake, Zamasu.”

The kai flitches at the sudden words from his partner, anxious for whatever error he could have possibly made, “Whatever could I have done wrong?”

Black freezes on the spot for a quick second, his expression turning from a rather stern one to a wide smirk across his face.

Without any warning, Black swings his arm out toward Zamasu, catching the kai between his fingers, “You let your guard down. I win.”

Zamasu gawks up at the false saiyan in his ridiculous surprise, feeling his massive fingers wrap around his torso and arms.

The kai gives an unsure smile at that, shaking his head a little in defeat, “I do admit that was clever. You certainly pass your test from earlier.”

Zamasu slowly tried escaping the massive grip of his partner, seeing that Black had his fun for the day. However… as he had tried making his way out, Black grips him tighter, even going to hold him in the grip of both hands.

The kai was squirming by that point in retaliation, glaring up at Black now, “Okay, Black. You’ve had your victory, so please do let go of me.”

When Black only smirked wider, Zamasu grits his teeth in frustration of his partner’s shenanigans, “Black, release me now!”

The huge fighter just shakes his head at that, keeping Zamasu trapped in his hold, “Nope, because I have now caught my prize.”

Black slowly brings his hands up closer to his head, making the kai squirm even more. But... when Zamasu was right by his face, his partner gently kisses him on the forehead.

Black pulls away upon that simple action, smirking down at his partner, “Heh, there… now I’m satisfied.”

Zamasu just begins thrashing about in his constraints, a bright shade of red tainting his face due to flustered rage, “Why you! What was the big idea for doing that?! I hate it when you do that!”

Black only ignored the anger tirade from his partner, staring off into the horizon of the mental plane. Hm… the false saiyan figured he would enjoy training this much. Now those saiyans had better come prepared for him; otherwise, he would squish them like the pests they were.


End file.
